


Lap Dance

by changedformeandthatsokay



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changedformeandthatsokay/pseuds/changedformeandthatsokay
Summary: prompt: Hey! Could you write a Lynn Gunn smut in which the reader plans a night for just the two of them, buys a nice set of lingerie and gives Lynn a lapdance to reward her after winning some kind of a prize and then it turns into a rough sex where the reader is dominant and teases Lynn? Thank you for writing such good imagines btw, keep up the great work! xx





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!! i hope this is good enough, it’s been a hot minute since i’ve written stuff like this. also if you click on the link there is a picture of the lingerie and i made a spotify playlist cause i’m extra like that lol. Also, i hope you don’t mind but I kind of twisted the prize thing into a reward for finishing the anyone else video. (too bad the gif doesn’t come from that video oops)
> 
> edit-- message me for the links to these things if you want them, i don't think this will let me hyperlink like tumblr does

You had planned this night for weeks, everything was picked out and set up - Lynn’s favorite red wine, her favorite flowers and your favorite flowers placed together, the perfect candles, the perfect playlist, and what you hope, is the perfect lingerie. 

She would be home any minute from the shoot so I went to put on the lingerie and make sure I looked okay. Lynn’s been so stressed out about this video - it’s her favorite song and it’s so different than some of the other stuff with all the choreography with the dancer and everything. 

“Babe?” You heard Lynn come in the front door right as you finished slipping the lingerie on. You fluffed your hair and your heart raced in anticipation. Oh god, now what? 

“Where are you?” Lynn said coming into the bedroom. You had planned on opening the front door for her but this will have to do, she got home sooner than she said. 

Lynn dropped her bag and her jaw, her eyes roaming all over your body. 

“Welcome home!” You tried so hard not to appear nervous. Tonight was about being sexy and confident and rewarding Lynn for all her hard work and showing her how proud you are of her - not blushing like a virgin and asking if you look okay. 

Lynn still wasn’t saying anything, but the look on her face was reassuring. She looked transfixed. You slowly walked over to her, swaying your hips a little more than usual. Her eyes went right to your hips and her mouth was still slightly open.  
“You in there?” You teased her, slowly backing her up against the wall. She leaned forward to kiss you and you pulled back.  
“Ah ah, not yet.” 

Lynn let out a little whine. “Why not?” God you love her pout.

“Because tonight is about you…” You pulled her over to the chair you set out and pushed her down. 

“Oh my god is this happening?” Lynn bit her lip and watched your every move. 

You walked over and started the music, starting with Skin by Rihanna. Your eyes locked with hers as you slowly walked back to her, swaying your hips to the music. You stopped in front of her and turned your back to her, showing her your ass peaking out from the black silk. Each thump of the beat you swayed your hips, trying your damnedest to remember all the practicing you did. 

Just put your skin baby on my skin…

You finally turned back around and straddled her without touching her. You grinded on her without actually touching her, popping your hips for emphasis every other beat. Until she grabbed your ass which was unacceptable - you took her hands off and held them together in front of you and she groaned.  
Your confidence was building because her breathing got heavy and her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was still slightly open. You couldn’t help it anymore, you leaned in and kissed her softly - pulling away with her bottom lip between your teeth when she leaned in to try and deepen the kiss.  
You tried to keep it slow, but you were just as turned on as Lynn and you couldn’t take it anymore. You sat down on Lynn’s lap and took off her shirt. She must have taken that as the green light to touch you because she grabbed you and pulled you further into her. It was your turn to groan. But you pushed away slightly and pinned her arms down again. 

“Nope, I’m still in control here.” You said it firmly and as sexily as you could and it must have worked because Lynn looked so close to coming undone.  
You ran your hands up and down Lynn’s newly exposed chest, paying close attention to her neck and collarbones because you know she’s extra sensitive there. You even lean in and start kissing her neck - her breaths are short and shallow now and with every gasp and squirm from Lynn underneath you, you get more and more turned on, desperately needing friction. Not yet. This is about Lynn.  
You unclasp her black bra and throw it on the ground behind you. You didn’t waste anymore time, kissing her roughly and palming both breasts in your hands. You flattened your hands and slowly dragged your palms over her nipples as you also slowly massaged your tongues together, relishing in the velvety softness of her mouth. 

You pulled back and slid off her lap and onto your knees in front of her. Maintaining eye contact you unbutton her jeans and undo the zipper. She raises her hips and you slide them off. She’s left with nothing on except her thin little lace underwear and you’re not even sure who is teasing who anymore.  
You keep your eyes on hers to watch her reaction as you drag your thumb over her clit. She involuntarily jerked her hips up and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Please” she whispered.

You leaned in and put your mouth on top of her through her underwear and pressed your lips into her for pressure. She couldn’t control her hips, she was unabashedly trying to grind on your face for any form of friction she could get.  
Thinking you had teased her enough, you slid her underwear off and dove straight in, lapping up all the wetness in her folds and Lynn all but screamed. She wasn’t going to make it on the chair much longer with all her hip jerking. You sucked on her clit for a second or two before you pulled back and picked her up off the chair and threw her on the bed. Working out has definitely paid off.  
You crawled over her body and pinned her hands above her head. You straddled her leg and started grinding on her thigh and you both groaned and started breathing heavy. Before you came you stopped and attacked her neck again, alternating between sucking deeply and licking all the way down to her collar bones. 

“Can I trust you to keep your hands above your head?” You asked, sitting up and looking down at a completely torn apart Lynn. She shook her head yes quickly. 

“Say it. I don’t trust you. Promise me you’ll keep your hands off.”

“I promise,” Lynn could barely talk, but she managed to say the magic words.  
You gave her a “you better” look and took your own top off and palming your own breasts while you watched Lynn struggle not to touch you.  
You kissed your way down her chest and down her stomach, your breasts dragging across her the whole way down. You felt her hands touch your hair and you roughly bit her hip in retaliation and then sat up.

“What did I say?” You stopped touching her and she looked ashamed. 

“Lynn…what did I tell you?” Your voice was teasing, but it was also in your ‘I’m not fucking around’ tone and she knew it. 

“Not to touch you”

“And what did you do?”

“I touched you” she looked to the side, embarrassed. 

“Keep your hands off until I tell you to.” 

She looked you in the eyes again and said, “yes, ma’am” with a small glint in her eyes, knowing full well what she was doing.  
You decided to wipe that smirk off her face and went back down between her legs, furiously giving attention back to her clit which was red and throbbing by now. You almost felt bad for her. Not quite. You looked up at her without stopping and saw her looking right at you with her mouth wide open. You stuck one long finger inside of her slowly and you watched her head drop back in pleasure. Her arms were holding her up and her head was thrown back and she looked gorgeous. You put your middle finger in too and she couldn’t stop making noises. Finally pitying her, you decided to let her come. 

Keeping pressure and suction on her clit as you slammed your fingers in and out with the rhythm of the music you gave her steady pleasure to keep her going. Her hips were jerking and twisting so you had to keep a death grip on them so you could keep going faster. Finally, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and she let out a broken little scream as she finally climaxed. You kept milking her through it and her hips twitched with sensitivity. You licked her slowly, long and wide until she calmed down. Her chest was heaving but her hips finally calmed down so you crawled back over and looked at her. She was smiling, completely worn out and started laughing in euphoria and you couldn’t help but kiss her. 

“I’m so proud of you,” you whispered into her lips.  
“I love you,” she whispered back and pulled your bodies together.


End file.
